Human foods and beverages
The following is a list of Earth foods and beverages: Beverages Alcoholic * Alcoholic beverages ** Beer and Ale *** Budweiser *** Guinness *** Michelob ** Champagne *** Chateau Cleon *** Chateau Coeur *** Dom Pérignon ** Vodka *** Moscow Mule *** vodka martini ** Whiskey and Bourbon *** mint julep *** Scotch whisky *** Irish coffee *** Irish whiskey *** Kentucky bourbon *** Tennessee whiskey *** Taos lightning *** poteen ** Wine and Vermouth *** Château d'Yquem *** Château Lafite Rothschild *** Château Mouton Rothschild *** Chateau Picard *** martini *** Saint-Émilion *** sapphire wine ** Rum ** Sherry (beverage) ** Other *** Finagle's Folly Non-Alcoholic * Coffee ** iced coffee ** macchiato * Juices ** apple juice ** lemonade ** orange juice ** prune juice ** spinach juice * Punch (may be alcoholic or non-alcoholic) ** chocolate passion punch * Soft drinks ** cola ** Goliath Gulp ** root beer * Tea ** chamomile tea ** Earl Grey tea ** ginger tea ** lapsang suchong tea ** lemon tea ** mint tea * Water ** carbonated water Food Breakfast Foods * Breakfast ** bacon ** croissant ** eggs (breakfast) *** bacon and eggs *** eggs Benedict *** scrambled eggs *** steak and eggs *** omelettes: **** cheese omelette **** purple omelette ** muffin ** oatmeal ** pancakes *** banana pancakes *** blueberry pancake *** maple syrup ** sausage ** scone ** waffle Dessert * desserts ** banana split ** bread pudding soufflé ** cheesecake ** cherries jubilee ** chocolate ** chocolate cake ** chocolate chip ** chocolate fudge ** chocolate soufflé ** chocolate sundae ** chocolate truffle ** chocolate wobble ** cookie *** sugar cookie *** chocolate chip cookie ** hot chocolate ** ice cream *** cherry *** coconut *** peach *** pistachio *** Rocky Road *** strawberry *** vanilla ** sugar candy ** sweet flan ** peach cobbler ** pecan pie ** strawberry tart Fast Food * Fast food ** chili burrito ** French fries ** hamburger ** hot dog ** pizza Fruit * Fruit ** apple ** lemon ** peach ** strawberry Grain-based Food * Grains ** rice ** wheat *** bread *** bread stick *** triticale *** quadrotriticale *** quintotriticale ** rye Spices * Herbs and spices ** black pepper ** cayenne pepper ** chive ** dill weed ** mustard seed ** paprika ** salt Meat Dishes * Meat ** bacon ** chicken *** chicken curry *** chicken à la Sisko *** chicken liver *** chicken marsala *** chicken paprikash *** chicken sandwich *** chicken tetrazzini ** haggis ** jambalaya ** moo goo gai pan ** pepperoni ** pot roast ** Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili ** sausage ** steak *** Chateaubriand Milk Products * Milk ** cheese *** Alsatian muenster cheese *** Stilton cheese Pasta dishes * Pasta ** angel hair pasta ** butterfly pasta ** chicken tetrazzini ** lasagna ** linguini ** macaroni and cheese ** pasta al Fiorella ** pasta boudin ** pasta soup ** pierogi ** soba noodles Rations * Rations ** emergency rations ** nutripack *** mystery meal ** TKL rations ** Ration pack 5 Salads * Salads ** Caesar salad ** chicken salad ** corn salad ( ) ** endive salad ( ) ** Fiesta Salad from Burgerland ( ) ** mixed green salad ( ) ** potato salad Seafood * fish & seafood ** calamari pasta ** catfish ** caviar ** crab *** crab roll ** garum ** kelp bud ** Oysters Rockefeller ** plankton loaf ** redfish ** salmon ** sashimi ** sea berry ** shrimp *** Creole shrimp ** squid ** trout ***grilled trout almondine (NX-01's Chef) ***Trout with lemon-butter sauce (Sisko's) Snacks, Appetizers, Condiments, Etc * Miscellaneous ** antipasto ** canapé ** chewing gum ** mandalay sauce ** mustard ** peanut butter *** peanut butter sandwiches ** pepper ** popcorn ** pork rind ** salt ** sugar ** TV dinner *** frozen fish sticks ** watercress sandwich Soups and Stews * soup ** chicken soup ** corn chowder ** egg drop soup ** French onion soup ** gumbo ** Pulaski's chicken soup (PCS) ** tomato soup ** vegetable bouillon ** vegetable soup * stew ** Aubergine stew ** Fricandeau stew ** lamb stew Vegetable Dishes * vegetables **artichoke ** asparagus ** southern baked beans ** beet ** cayenne pepper ** jalapeño ** onion ** potato (baked) *** potato casserole *** potato salad ** red chili pepper ** spinach ** vegetable biryani Category:Earth foods Category:Earth beverages Category:Foods and beverages de:Liste von menschlichen Speisen und Getränken fr:Mets et breuvages de la Terre